Ami's Secret
by Pretty Pink Kitty
Summary: Ami has a secret she's not telling the other girls.


  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya! What's up? This story is kinda old. I wrote it around '99 but jsut recently re-did it for your viewing/reading pleasure. Ain't I nice? Yeah, *clears throat* ahem, anyway, please review. NO FLAMES. Read my author profile. It will tell you what to do with flames. Well, on with the story!!!!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT! GET IT, GOT IT, GOOD!!!!! Ja!  
  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
  
"Ami, you know you can tell us anything. We're your friends, right?" Rei snapped Ami from her thoughts. Ami smiled a little and nodded but did not say anything.  
  
"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked, "You can tell us. If you have a problem, we can help ya."   
  
Ami bit her lip nervously.  
  
Could she tell them a secret this big? Could she really trust them to understand? They couldn't relate. They just couldn't. They hadn't gone through anything like she had. How could they help her.  
  
Only a few people knew her secret. Ryo Urawa, Mrs. Ryo, and Mr. Ryo. That was it. No one else knew about it. Ami was too scared to tell. But Ryo Urawa had a right to know. He was, after all, the father.  
  
Yes, friends, Ami was pregnant. She was about five months pregnant but she was thin, you couldn't tell unless you really studied closely. Smart Ami had bought school clothes a size larger to wear and moved a lot when she was Sailor Mercury.  
  
"There's nothing wrong. I j-just-" Ami began nervously, "I just have to go now. I'll see you later."  
  
Ami grabbed her books and left as quickly as she could. She couldn't stand them looking at her like that. Like she was a child who needed help figuring out some stray math problem.  
  
She ran to a payphone and dialed Urawa's number.   
  
'Ring. . . .ring. . . .ring . . . .ri-Moshi-Moshi?'  
  
"Urawa, it's Ami. Um, can you come pick me up? I'm at the payphone near the temple." She was in tears. Urawa could hear her crying on her end of the line.  
  
"Sure, of course. I'm getting in the car right after we hang up." he siad, his voice full of concern.  
  
The two hung up and in a matter of minutes, Urawa arrived in his car. It was nothing special, just a nice little blue car.  
  
Ami crawled in and scooted as close to Urawa as she could. He put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Why are you crying, Ami-chan?" he asked softly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Just hormones or something." she answered softly, "Can we jsut go to your house for a while, please?"  
  
"Sure." Urawa said and they drove off.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
"What was that all about?" Usagi asked Minako, turning away from the window where they had been atching Ami and Urawa.  
  
"I wish she would tell us what was wrong. We might be able to help her." Makoto said. Usagi and minako nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't force her to tell us. let's just give her some space." Rei said softly, "She'll tell us when she's ready."  
  
The girls agreed and dismissed for the day.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
"Come on Ami, lay down and rest." Urawa propped Ami up on his bed with some pillows, "You got upset in the car. That's not good for you and the baby."   
  
Ami shut her eyes for a moment. When she reopened her eyes, she was calm and relax.   
  
"Ryo, lay down beside me, please." Ami said softly and pouted until he laid next to her so she could snuggle up to his side.  
  
"What are you thinking about, my Ami-chan?" Urawa asked after a few silent moments.  
  
"I'm worried about my mother. She's going to be so dissappointed in me." Ami said sadly, "We only have three or so months left until the baby is born. Think Kame the baby is due during Spring break."  
  
Ryo nodded, holding Ami closer to him.  
  
"Yes." he siad softly, "But for now, let's jsut fall asleep."  
  
And the two fell into a sweet, dreamless sleep.  
  
The house was quiet. Urawa's mother and father were both at work. Neither minded Ami being there with Ryo. Ami could always find a warm bed and hot meal at the Ryo household.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@~@ ~@ ~@   
  
"Wake up, children." Urawa's mother woke them up.  
  
"Hi Mom." Urawa said, yawning.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ryo." Ami siad softly.  
  
"Hello, we're home. I'm about to cook dinner. Any requests?" Mrs. Ryo asked.  
  
"No thankyou. I must go home. My mother will return early today from her work. I need to be there when she arrives." Ami explained, sitting up and pulling on her shoes.  
  
"Okay, well, maybe next time. Urawa, you be a good boy and walk Ami home." Mrs. Ryo siad, leaving the room.  
  
Urawa grabbed his windbreaker and one for Ami before the two of them headed out for the walk to Ami's home.  
  
They decided to walk through the park on their way.  
  
There, they had a run-in with Michiru and Haruka. Michiru and haruka were out to find a nice restaurant for dinner.   
  
Ami, Urawa, Haruka, and Michiru chatted for a few moments, then went on their separate ways.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
"Was it jsut me or did Ami seem nervous talking to us?" Haruka asked.  
  
"She seamed like she was hiding something." Michiru siad softly, watching Ami and Urawa walking hand in hand towards Ami's neighborhood.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder." Haruka looked thoughtful.  
  
"Wonder later. Dinner now. I'm hungry." Michiru siad. And the two went off for a nice evening out.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Ami called into the house she and her mother lived in.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen making dinner." Dr. Mizuno called from the kitchen, "Where've you been?"  
  
"Over at Urawa's studying. We fell asleep on accident in their livingroom. his mom woke us a while ago and he walked me home. he with me now." Ami said, hanging her jacket on the hook and putting her purse by the door.  
  
"Okay. is he staying for dinner?"   
  
"No thankyou, Mizuno-sama." Urawa siad.  
  
"Mom, we're going to go study now. make up for the lost time at Urawa's." Ami said, pulling Urawa into her room.  
  
The two studied a little bit, watched a little tv, then fell asleep on Ami's bed.  
  
"Ami, I gotta go back to the hospital tonight-" Mizuno-san opened the door. She saw the two laying asleep on the bed and paid themno mind. She trusted Ami. Little did she know that her 'trust' had gotten Ami pregnant.  
  
Mizuno took off for the hospital again, leaving the two alone in the house.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
The next morning, Ami and Urawa woke around nine. It was Tuesday but school was out due to some teacher meetings.  
  
Ami and Urawa headed into the kitchen adn fixed themselves a nice, big breakfast to eat outside on the patio. So the two headed outside with their plates and drinks to have a nice late breakfast.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
"Up and Adam, Sleepyhead." Luna batted Usagi's cheek with her paw- claws in, not out, "You and the girls are going shopping today."  
  
Usagi peeked from under one eyelid, then, upon seeing it was Luna, closed it to go back to her snoring.  
  
Of course, this resulted in the patented 'Luna's Claw In Usagi's Backside' alarm clock.  
  
"YEEEEOOOOCH!" Usagi jumped up and was dressed in five minutes.   
  
Luna smiled mockingly at Usagi who glared right back at her.  
  
Luna snickered when Usagi carefully sat in her desk chair to pull on her socks.  
  
"Usaig, hun, some friends of yours are here." Tsukino Ikuko called up the stairs.  
  
"Tell them I'll be right down." Usagi called, grabbing her purse.  
  
She litterally leapt down the stair- not tripping once.  
  
Rei, Minako, Makoto were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Setsuna was talking with Ikuko. Michiru was poking Haruka who looked like she didin't want to be here at all.  
  
And then Hotaru was standing close to Setsuna, holding onto her shirt tail which looked pretty strange concidering Hotaru looked like she was sixteen. She was really only nine but with the Saturn transformation, she just grew.  
  
"Hey guys. Where's Ami?" Usagi asked, ruffling hotaru's hair. hotaru smiled softly.  
  
"We're gunna swing by her house on the way to the mall." Minako said.  
  
So the girls left towards Ami's house.   
  
When they arrived, they heard Ami and Urawa talking on the back porch/patio.  
  
"Shhh, you guys. now maybe we can find out what's up with Ami." Usagi whispered, going over to the picket fence and listening in.  
  
"But we shouldn't listen in. it's a violation of their privacy!" Makotot said, "She wouldn't listen in on any of us!"  
  
"Yeah! maybe what she's keep ing secret is something really personal! That's why she doesn't want us to know." Rei hissed at usagi.  
  
"Hush, I hear them!" Minako said.   
  
Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Pluto stayed back but within hearing range.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
"Man, mom's gunna be so mad when I tell her about this. She's going to disown me!" Ami said to Urawa, leaning onto his arm. he put it around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Your mom loves you. She'll help us." he siad softly.  
  
"We'll have to be married you know." Ami siad softly, "We're a family now, you, me, and the baby." She said it so softly, the girls didn't hear.  
  
"Of course we'll be married. Just as soon as I can afford a little place of our own, we're going to have a beautiful wedding." Urawa siad, fingering the little engagement ring on Ami's finger. It was a simple yet elegant gold band with a little diamond embedded in it.  
  
"yes, and we'll live there until Crystal Tokyo. Then we'll live in the castle with Usagi, Mamorou, and the others- just like what we saw in the future." Ami siad softly, "Then someday, we'll colonize Mercury again. We can live there. I'm the ruler in line for mercury."  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Urawa siad, "You'll be queen. Soon we'll have a prince or princess too. Oh, you'll be a wonderful mother. I saw you with little Hotaru when she was in that baby form."  
  
The girls behind the fence gasped- not loud enough to gather attention, but loud enough they covered their mouths. Setsuna just stood against the house. She knew of this child. She'd seen it in the time streams.  
  
"Ami's pregnant?" Usagi asked, "Is that it?!"   
  
The girls ran to the front porch.  
  
"Pregnant? Our Ami?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Setsuna, is it true?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Maybe so, maybe not." Setsuna said, perfect poker face.  
  
"That's Puu talk for yes." Hotaru siad. She didn't yet know what pregnant meant. She was really only nine. She still believed in the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, and the stork.  
  
"Well, we can't let her know we know." Makoto siad. haruka nodded.  
  
"Kame, little Ami having a baby. I always thought she was just this little girl." Haruka was truly shocked.  
  
Usagi knocked on the door and called for Ami.  
  
  
"AMi, come to the door! We know you're up! If I am, you are!" Usagi called.  
  
The pair in the backyard got up. They went inside and put their plates in the sink. Ami went to the door. Urawa stayed in the kitchen to put the plates in the dishwasher.  
  
"I'm coming! Stop that banging!" Ami called, opening the door and inviting them in. Urawa came out of the kitchen.  
  
"You're over here early." Haruka said to Urawa. He kinda jumped.  
  
"He came to meet with us today. We're still on for shopping, aren't we?" Ami asked. Usagi nodded excitedly.  
  
'Boy, they're acting strange,' Ami thought to herself, 'Why are they looking at me like that?'  
  
"Come on! You're dressed! Let's go!" Rei said with a big smile.   
  
Ami got her keys and purse, Urawa got his wallet, and they all left for the mall.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
"I'm hungry! Let's eat first!" Usagi said when they got to the mall.  
  
Rei and Usagi began aruging about whether to eat first or shop first. All the loudness was making the tiny baby inside Ami kick. Since Ami was small for how far she was, it hurt more. It hurt her stomach and she whinced a couple of times.   
  
Urawa noticed. He knew that face. It was jsut like when he and Ami had gone with the girls to one of Haruka's races. All the loud cheering had made the baby kick. Ami got sick to her stomach from it.  
  
"You guys, you're giving me and Ami a headache." Urawa said. They immediatly stopped and checked Ami over.  
  
After a few seconds, she seemed okay again.   
  
Going through the mall was hell for Ami. All the loud noises upset her so they didn't stay long at the mall.  
  
They went to a movie rental and rented a few good chick-flicks, and a nice sci-fi movie, DragonBallZ or something.  
  
Then they decided that Setsuna's house was the best place for movie watching. She lived with Tomoe-sensai. They had been seriously dating for quite a while now. That's why Hotaru was sorta clingy to Setsuna. She'd never really had a mother. Now that she had one, she was afraid of losing her.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
"Come on! Let's watch the movie!" Michiru said. Haruka nodded.   
  
They trooped into the dark, back room. It had no windows. It was made especially for watching movies. It had surround sound and a 64 in tv.  
  
They popped in a movie and sat around the coffee table and couch to watch it.   
  
Ami and Urawa plopped themselves down on one end of the couch. Ami snuggled up to him.  
  
The movie was a comedy. When the girls laughed, Ami moaned. She was so sore right behind her bellybutton from an arm or leg always aiming for that particular area.  
  
When they noticed Ami wasn't laughing- moaning instead- the girls kept it down to slight chuckles and giggles.   
  
"You alright, Ami?" Setsuna asked, putting a hand on Ami's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine." Ami said softly, "Just an upset stomach."  
  
  
When the movie was over and the lights turned on, Ami was asleep in Urawa's arms. He gently woke her.  
  
"Come on, movie's over. Wanna go home?" he asked her, petting her hair. She nodded.  
  
So they bid the girls farewell and showed themselves out.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
"I wonder if she'll tell us she's pregnant." Usagi said after a minute.  
  
"What's pregnant mean?" Hotaru asked.  
  
The girls giggled until Setsuna konked Minako with her Time Key that suddenly appeared. Handy, those things are.  
  
"I'll tell you baout it at bedtime tonight, Hotaru-chan." Setsuna said calmly.  
  
"Setsuna has to tell Hotaru all about babies, hahahaha!" Minako still teased.  
  
"Let's talk about sex, baby. . . ." Haruka started singing that song by Salt'N'Pepa. She'd recently gotten the CD. It made Usagi blush. Michiru stopped Haruka.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, what's se-" Setsuna clamped a hand over hotaru's mouth and gave Haruka a good konking with her stagg. Haruka rubbed her head and quit singing.  
  
"Mphf! mnphfmph mnphf nphfphf!" Haruka bit Setsuna's had so she'd move her hand. That time she got a light konk.  
  
Hotaru started crying. (She's only really nine, memeber?)  
  
"I didn't mean to bite, Mama." she cried, "You didn't have to hit me!"   
  
"Here, I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan." Setsuna siad, picking Hotaru up into her lap before standing to take Hotaru off to her bedroom.  
  
"Setsuna's got to be strong to pick up a sixteen year old nine year old." Usagi siad. The girls looked at her funny for a second before leaving.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Two months pass before Ami had the guts to tellthe others. They were at study buddies. Haruka, Michiru, and hotaru were there too.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you before I have the baby. I was too scared before to tell you. I made an awful mistake." Ami said, finishing her little confession. She was crying.  
  
Usagi and Rei both hugged Ami together. Then Hotaru scooted over to give her a long hug.  
  
When the crying died down, the girls decided to let it slide. What's done was done.  
  
"How far are you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"About seven months." Ami siad.  
  
"Wait, you mean you let Urawa into bed with you and you let him-mnphf mphfmphf mfphnphf!" Michiru and Haruka put their hands over Hotaru's mouth.  
  
"Shhh, Hotaru, we don't talk about that with other people." Michiru siad softly to her. hotaru nodded.   
  
Rei adn the girls couldn't keep from giggling until they saw Ami's face, red with embarassment and slightly whincing with baby-kick-pains.  
  
"Shhh, you guys. AMi, what's wrong?" Makoto asked.  
  
"When it gets loud, it kicks. HARD." Ami said softly.  
  
"Oooh, ooh!" Minako said, "I wanna feel it kick!"   
  
Ami let her feel for a minute. Minako msiled real big. Hotaru had to feel it too. Her smile was huge.  
  
"Hmm, I guess Setsuna-mama wasn't lying about babies coming from tummies." Hotaru said softly.  
  
"Not used to loud noises?" Haruka asked. Ami shook her head.  
  
"My house and Urawa-kun's house aren't loud. Our parents really aren't home all the time to make noise. Then library and school are both pretty quiet places." Ami siad, "I'm not around any loud things except Haruka's motorcycle and Usagi's mouth."  
  
"Hey! Why I oughta!" Usagi said playfully.  
  
Ami just smiled.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
It took a whole other month to tell Ami's mom. But they had to. Ami was getting anxious. Every little pain scared her now. But pregnancy is a scary thing to go through, especially alone as Ami and Urawa had been doing so.   
  
Amazingly, Ami's mother was being civil about it. She then rushed Ami to a hospital for an ultrasound.  
  
So Ami got an ultrasound. The baby was perfectly healthy, a little small, but healthy none-the-less.   
  
The next day . . . .  
  
"OhmiGod!" Minako siad, looking at the ultrasound pictures, "That's the head! Oh, it's so little!"   
  
She handed the pics to makotot who had the same reaction, just a little quieter.  
  
"So Ami, when am I going to be hearing wedding bells for you and Urawa?" Rei asked, looking at the pics.  
  
"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Ami said softly.  
  
"Oh! Look! It's sucking its thumb!" Usagi squealed, looking at the picture Michiru had been looking at. Haruka looked over Makoto's shoulder to see a picture. Hotaru was sitting beside Ami, looking really hard at one picture.  
  
"This don't look like a baby." she siad. The girls giggled.  
  
"This is an ultrasound picture. It's just showing how big the baby is." Ami siad, pointing to the picture, "And showing the heart adn hands and feet."   
  
"Where's the heart?" Hotaru asked. Ami pointed it out.  
  
"Cool." Hotaru said softly, "When can I get a better picture of the baby though?"  
  
The girls giggled again.  
  
"Hmmm, soon. Within the month maybe." Ami said softly.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
When Spring Break Rolled Around. . . .  
  
Ami and Urawa slept late one morning. he was sleeping on the floor, she was sleeping on the bed. He had been spinning the night so in case Ami went into labor, he could be there for her. he also had a bad feeling something big was gunna happen today.  
  
Ami woke up first and glanced at the clock-7:45 in the morning. She sighed and then tried to fall back asleep. A dull pain in her stomach woke her up again a few minutes later. When she moved her legs, she felt almost sticky.  
  
Her eyebrows came together as she moved the covers off of her. She stared in shock at her bed.   
  
She was in a simple nightshirt adn some underwear. All around her was one big puddle of blood.  
  
That's when a contraction hit her.  
  
"Urawa." she moaned, curling up on her side.   
  
Urawa woke up and looked up at her. Her face was contorted in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She showed him the blood. Another hard contraction came.  
  
"Oh, Urawa, it's coming now. I'm going into labor. Mom told me all about it. We have to get to a hospital soon." she moaned.   
  
Ryo Urawa jumped up and ran into Ami's Mom's room. Mrs. Mizuno was still asleep.   
  
Urawa reached out adn shook her shoulder to wake her. She sat up.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Ami! She's bleeding and she says the baby's coming!" he siad, shaken.  
  
"Mama!" she heard Ami yelp in her room.   
  
Mrs. Mizuno jumped up and pulled on a robe before hurrying into Ami's room. Ami was sitting on her bed in a pool of blood, clutching her stomach and almost tearing apart a pillow.  
  
"Okay, Ami-chan." Mrs. Mizuno siad softly, "I'm going to pull on some clothes. Urawa's going to help you into a clean shirt and shorts, okay?"   
  
Ami nodded. Her mother hurried out of the room. Urawa got some clothes from Ami's closet and helped her dress in them. Then he dressed in some jeans and a shirt.  
  
When Mrs. Mizuno returned in some pants and a shirt, Ami was laying in Urawa's lap, crying.  
  
"Come on, Urawa. Carry her out to the car." Urawa nodded, lifting Ami easily and carrying her downstairs while Ami's mother got a small overnight bag ready.  
  
Urawa taped a note to the front door for the girls after he helped Ami into the mini-van. The girls were supposed to come by around eleven and go shopping for some baby clothes.  
  
"Hurry." Mrs. Mizuno locked the door and jumped in the mini-van. Urawa got in back with Ami, and they sped off to the hospital.  
  
They got there, registered, and AMi was placed in a birthing room. They gave her an IV and some pain killers. She was very thankful.  
  
Now, all that was left to do was wait. And wait they did for a good two hours until Ami was entering the last stage of labor.  
  
Another hour passed before the girls- who had found the note- arrived.   
  
"Oh, I can't believe our Ami's having a baby." Usagi siad softly. The girls were sitting by the bed. Ami wasn't talking much. She jsut kept laying curled around a pillow. Another contraction came. Ami moaned.  
  
"Oh God, are you okay?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Baka! She's in labor! It hurts!" Rei said and they started fighting again.  
  
"Just shut up!" Ami yelped after a minute. She couldn't take the fighting. The two stopped fighting as Ami turnoed over on her other side- facing away from them.  
  
"Maybe you should go and we'll call you to come back later. She needs to try to rest. I don't think she can with so many people in the room." Urawa said softly, petting Ami's hair.  
  
Rei's temper began to flare but the girls all nodded and left, leaving after giving Ami hugs and wishes of good luck.  
  
"Here, a luck charm." Rei said softly, putting a little slip of paper on the pillow by Ami's stomach.  
  
"Thanks, Rei." Ami said softly. Rei smiled and followed the other girls out.  
  
Another couple of minutes passed before a shy voice entered the room.  
  
"Is this Ami Mizuno's room?" Ami looked at Hotaru standing in the doorway. She had a bouquet or roses in one arm.  
  
"Yes. Come in." Ami said softly. Hotaru came in. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna soon joined her.  
  
"Hi. We're friends of Ami's." Michiru greeted Mrs. Mizuno.   
  
"How's it going? really bad yet?" Setsuna asked Ami in a soft voice. Ami nodded.  
  
"And it's going to get so much worse." Ami said softly, closing her eyes.  
  
Michiru gave Ami a quick hug.  
  
"Hang in there. When it's over, you'll forget the pain." Michiru siad, "It's what my mother used to tell me."  
  
"It's the truth." Setsuna said softly.  
  
"Thank God it's the truth." Mrs. Mizuno said softly in the corner, calmly reading a magazine.  
  
"Hello People." in came the doctor, Doctor Celibans, "Now, we need everyone but the mother and the father to leave the room please."  
  
After a quick check-over. The doctor said it was time for Ami to have her baby. So they began to set her up to deliver it.  
  
Urawa called the girls one by one adn told them the progress. They were staying at home until the baby was born.   
  
"Urawa, get off the damn phone adn get over here." Ami moaned at him. Haruka who was on the line with Urawa held back a laugh.  
  
"You better go, Urawa. Give her a hug from us." Haruka hung up. Urawa scurried back to the bed.  
  
"It'll be over soon." he siad softly to her, petting her hair.  
  
"I just want it over." she moaned.  
  
The doctor returned to the room with a few nurses.   
  
"Okay, let's get this baby out." he siad with a smile. Ami nodded.  
  
"Now, just do what the doctor tells you, okay, Ami?" Ami's mother kissed her forehead, "I have to wait in the hall, okay."  
  
"No, I don't want you to go." Ami gave her mother a pleading look.  
  
"She can stay if she'll stay to the side." the doctor said.   
  
"On the next contraction, we'll start, Ami." a nurse siad to Ami. Ami nodded.   
  
The contraction came, the pushing started.  
  
It didn't take long before the baby was born, a beautiful, healthy, baby girl. The doctor held up the little baby who was crying as loud as she could. She had bright blue hair.  
  
The baby was then put on Ami's chest and wrapped in a nice warm towel.  
  
"Want me to call the girls?" Urawa asked, once the baby was taken into the corner of the room to be weighed and measured.   
  
"Yes." Ami siad softly. She was so tired.  
  
Urawa picked up the phone and dialed Rei's number.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Rei was eating her dinner or rice and chicken broth when the phone rang. She got up to get it.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"   
  
"Rei! it's a girl! She had a girl! Ami just had the baby! Hear it crying?" Urawa was so excited.  
  
Rei heard baby cries in the back ground.  
  
"Okay, I'll call the others and tell them." Rei siad. They hung up and she started calling the girls.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Nearly an hour later, Ami was resting in a nice room in the maternity ward. Her daughter was laying snuggled in her arms, sucking down a bottle of water.  
  
"She's so beautiful." Ami said softly to Urawa. He smiled and noded.  
  
"It's because she looks like you." Urawa siad. It was Ami's turn to smile.   
  
The baby was very little. Only 16 inches long. But she was perfectly healthy. Ami and Ryo thought this was because of her mother's Mercury power. But who knows?  
  
"What will we name her?" Ami asked softly as the baby opened her eyes. She looked lazily around with her deep blue eyes.  
  
"How about Anne?" Urawa asked. Ami shook no. She'd never use that name again.  
  
"Raye?"  
  
Ami shook her head again.  
  
"Alexandera?" Same reaction,  
  
"Cathleen? Cathy? Carol?" Urawa paused for a second, "Brooke."  
  
"Hmm, Brooke. I like it. It's cute, sweet, and short." Ami said softly.  
  
"Than shall we name her Brooke?" Urawa asked. Ami nodded. And so it was decided. The baby was named Brooke.  
  
"Now, call the girls and tell them to come meet the second generation of SailorScouts." Ami siad.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@~@ ~@   
  
The girls came over right away. They brought big boquets or roses for Ami, then a big stuffed bear for the baby.   
  
"Hiya!" the girls all came in at once.   
  
"OhmiGod, is that the baby?" Minako came over to see into the little bundle the baby was wrapped in.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Ami siad, lightly unwrapping the blanket, "This is baby Brooke."  
  
"Oh, she's so cute!" the girls chorused together except for Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru.   
  
"She's adorable. Look at her hair!" Usagi said, gently petting the blue hair atop Brooke's head. Brooke yawned real big as Ami put the bottle on the side table.  
  
"Well, welcome to the world, Baby Brooke." Hotaru siad softly, kissing Brooke's forehead. The sign of Mercury appeared for a few seconds on Brooke's forehead.  
  
"Hey, what the?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Brooke's gunna be a Sailor Scout when she grows up!" Hotaru siad.  
  
"Well, she'll be a pretty scout then." Makoto siad.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm getting jealous." Minako pouted.  
  
"Don't be." Ami said, "You have no idea what I jsut went through."  
  
"Oh yeah." Minako said thoughtfully, then whinced, "Well, I'm no longer broody."  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
"Hey, when are you going to get married?" Hotaru asked Urawa and Ami. Both blushed.  
  
"Uh. . . ."   
  
But that, is another story.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
The End 


End file.
